The NewYorker
by iamapotato1977
Summary: This story occurs after season seven. My version is Logan purposes to Rory and she is left in shock. And Lorelai wins back Luke by presenting him with a boat and her as his first mate.
1. The NewYorker p1

This is the beginning of season eight.

Rory: Usually this would be my mother's voice explaining out life to you. The story goes as she was sixteen and got pregnant. She being so independent had to do it by herself. So she left the high society of Hartford and moved to the humble and very quirky small town of Stars Hollow. There she raised her brilliant but shy daughter, Rory, me by the way with a world of crazy but true characters. She taught me to be strong and to think. Without her I would have been lost, she is my everything. And at many times she has told me that is damn straight. I am her safe guard. Without me she would have fallen into the abyss, I am her guiding light because I know how to use a map. I don't know how she is now with Luke and his daughter at sea. My mom wanted to win Luke back so she re-did his little boat and dressed in a Sailor suit and professed her love for the sea and sailors. This may have been a mistake as she gets car sick easily, I can only imagine her with the sea.

That was are life and still is in ways but many things have changed since three months ago. I was a senior at Yale, the editor for the Yale Daily News, and the girl friend of a prominent young man named Logan. I liked my life. Then I graduated everything changed. I was excited I got the internship at the New York Times but what happens after that? I would like to mention when I made the above list I used the past tense adverb of "is." I was the girl friend of Logan till he asked me to marry him. I thought I wanted too but at that moment he looked so different, he wasn't the boy I fell in love with and he wasn't the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The truth is I feel out of love with him a while ago. But I stayed with him thinking it was normal not to feel the Goosebumps any more. It actually is quit normal to be with someone and not be in love with them. But usually when they ask you to marry them they can usually see growing old with them. My problem I think I is that I can't see myself growing old at all. I'm just not ready for the whole marriage deal. I mean my mom didn't tie the knot till she was at least thirty-seven; I've got plenty of time. I'm only twenty-two after all. I have to be honest I still miss Logan and I did love him. But I'm not ready for marriage..….

A man's voice begins to talk behind her back,

"So this is what you do in here." He said smiling at her.

Rory looked up at the young man and put down the notebook. "Do you like it? I have the Ramones poster over in that corner, a Yale Hand that my Grandfather got for me from a game, pictures of Europe, and a before picture of me and Lane and a post picture of Zach and Lane with the twins."

The young man looked at the picture for a while and then said, "I'm glad you didn't put a picture of Lane when she was pregnant, she was huge. She could have traveled with the Bailey brothers."

"Come on now, she was having twins," Rory said protesting.

"I know but she even scared the crows away." He said leaning in closer to her. "So there's one image I'm not seeing…where's your mom?"

" Ok, so I had nothing to do Sunday, without the whole studying thing, I feel a little lost. So I took all our pictures we had together and things we did and I made her face, look." She said pointing to a big image in her closet of her mothers face.

He looks and kinda stairs at it for a while. "Rory, I can't describe it, I think even Poe would be afraid. You don't have her heart buried in the wall boards?"

" No." She said while throwing a piece of paper at him. He helped her out of the small closet.

"So you have your own special place." He said looking at the very colorful and decorated closet.

"Yeah." She said smiling. "Staying with three boys with one bathroom...well, I mean I appreciate everything but it's defiantly nice to have my own special room. I now know what Lane felt like."

" Hey, I said at anytime I would give you my room." He began to protest.

"Jess, I couldn't put you out like that or any of your roommates. But thank you." Her eyes linger on his.

"Rory, I'm glad you've been staying here. How much longer till you go back to Stars Hollow?"

"Four weeks." She said looking at her wall.

"So what do you think of Luke and your mom with a teenager on a boat for the entire summer?" He said folding his arms.

"I think it will define if they can really be together or not. My mom hates the sea, she gets sea sick."

"How those two ever came together I will never know." He said smiling.

"I'm glad she has finally found the one." Rory begins to look off.

"He called again. Do you want me to tell him to shove off or go find his thumb up his ass? Or something?" Jess said now looking at her.

"NO! Jess please don't be rude to him." She begins to tear up.

"What happened with you two? You were so with him last time, well me and you.. and the well…What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything. I just don't want to talk about it ok." She said walking past him into the kitchen.

" Fine. Look me and the guys are heading to Canada for a business trip. We'll be gone for two weeks. The house is at your disposal. Just try not to have to loud of a party, my landlord is still mad at me for the last one."

"Down-low on parties got it. What's with Canada? Looking for some French imposters or looking to get yourself killed? better take a tazer." He looks at her. "So you're going for business?

"Looking at some art galleries and the Ramones are playing in concert."

"You groupie."

"What can I say." He said smiling at her.

Suddenly two young men burst through the door with bags.

"Hey, Hey, kids. I've got goodies." Jack said walking into the room.

"Oh good you finally got food." Rory said eyeing the bag.

"Boys keep her back; she will ravage you till nothings left." Jess said taking a bag from one of the guys.

"Rory we know your big secret." The other young man said handing her a pop tart.

"Is that so, Julian?" She said smiling at him.

"You're a big eater." Jack added.

"Yep, guys I eat. Amazing isn't it." She said walking towards her closet.

"I can I join you? And when I say can I join you I mean can we eat naked together?" Julian asked after her.

"I don't think so." She said shutting her door with a smile.

"Julian, she just broke up with her boyfriend like a month ago. Give her some room." Jess said putting some things away.

"Jess, are you still into her?" The other guy asked just asthe door flies open and a small blonde with black highlights enters. She has her hands full dropping things everywhere. "O bloody hell." She said with a British accent.

"Hey, Becky." Jack calls after her popping a chip in his mouth.

"I'll help you." Julian goes over and helps Becky pick up her items. " Thank you." She said picking up a painting brush.

Jess stands from across the room observing the scene. She begins to walk over to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey." She says and puts her arms around him.

"Hey." He says back and kisses her.

"hmm…that was lovely." She said letting him go and putting her things on the table.


	2. The NewYorker p2

Sitting in a jail cell Lorelai examines the ends of her feral hair. Putting it close to her face to see how many split ends she has accumulated during their trip. The young girl April, Luke's daughter rests on the bench next to Lorelai. Meanwhile the rugged, I haven't shaved-in-a-month, Luke paces the length of the cell. Putting his arms in the hair he begins to speak, "I can't believe this is happening, this is not happening, this is not happening, it's just a Freud trick. I am at the Diner in my bed having a nightmare after having Indian food."

"I tried telling myself that two weeks ago, when all this started. I still haven't woken up." Lorelai said simply throwing her hair out of her face.

"We have to get out of here, Now, we have to GET OUT NOW." Luke begins to kick the side of the jail cell. A loud bang rings through out the jail.

April suddenly wakes up. "Are we being attacked by the Piranhas again?" She looks around and sees her father kicking the jail cell.

"Luke, calm down. Everything is ok. I'm pretty sure we get that 'one phone call' soon. They just have to prove we are American citizens. But looking at you and me and April, that might a little hard to prove…." A cop comes up to the cell.

"Hey, knock it off folks." He said banging on the bars of the cell.

"Hey, copper. I'm a Citizen of the United States of America and I demand you give me my Miranda rights, which entitles us to a phone call. Buddy" April yelled at the man outside of the jail.

"Little girl when you can give me some type of I.D or prove you are who you say you are your welcome to your wish." The cop said while walking away.

"Big, Dunce." April says to herself sitting down.

Standing up Lorelai walks over to April and pats her on the back then moves over to Luke who is standing the wall with his head down. She touches him on the shoulder.

" Lorelai, this is all my fault."

"No Luke, it was just a chain of unfortunate events. Were the Baudelaires" Lorelai smiled "and our count Olaf, the Untied States Immigration, just won't let us in; at the wonderful advice of my dear and close friend Bush."

"God, April's mom is never going to trust me again. I have to fix this." Luke said stepping away from Lorelai and began to pace again.

Lorelai stood there and began to think how they can prove they are Amercian citizens. Even though the spoke normal slang English the US still couldn't figure out that they were natural citizens. What does every American know by heart she asked herself? The Pledge Allegiance.

" Ok. Luke and April get up and stand pretending to be proud if you have to. Lets recite the Pledge of Allegience." Lorelai stood beginning to put her hand over her heart.

Luke and April just continued to stair at her.

"Come on guys. Swallow your pride and let's get home. I need a shower."

"Fine." Luke and April said simultaneously.

The three stood there for a few hours reciting the pledge of Allegiance, Amazing Grace, and began to play Trivia Pursuit, but of American History.

Sometime Later Rory gets a telephone call…

Rory answers her cell, "Hello" she says while grabbing her puse.

"Rory, O my God Rory, is this my one and only kindred?" Lorelai said sounding very desperate.

"Mom, is that you? You sound a little off." Rory said walking through the hall of the apartment.

"I have to tell you something and if you laugh I'll put your photos of when you were in jail on You Tube and I'll make them do a puppet series on the importance of how to drive a yate." Lorelai said beginning to get serious.

"Were, already resulting to black mail. What's going on." Rory said sounding more concern.

"I can't tell you the whole story yet. But me, Luke and April ended up in the hands of US immigration. We lost our passports and IDs and we had no way of proving who we were till a very intense game of Trivia Pursuit."

"Firstly, O my God. Secondly, I knew some day that game would come in handy."

"I need you to come and get us and bring some documentation of who we are. Luke said he has April's birth certificate in the Diner and You know of all my cards. Just grab one. And come free mommy from Jail." Lorelai said a little more calmly.

"You know Grandma now has the upper hand again."

"I know but at least I made a poster out of her jail pictures." Lorelai said smiling to herself. "Underneath my bed; ready to come out at any point in time."

" Mom, it will be a while. I'll hurry as fast as possible. At least you're in New York." Rory said trying to be optimistic.

"You can now call me a real New Yorker, a real Maverick, a real James Dean after being in jail here." Lorelai said.

" I'll see you later New Yorker." Rory said hanging up the phone.

Walking out of the Apartment building Rory runs into Jess.

"Hey." He says to her as he begins to walk into the building, " Where are you headed?" he asks.

"You won't believe it but I'm off to rescue our family members from US Immigration." She said simply.

" No way." He said standing in shock. "That's way to easy. Your kidding."

"No Joke. My mother has joined the Jail House Rock entourage. Along with your uncle and cousin."

"Man, I wish I could see this. But our flight leaves in two hours."

"Its ok I have everything handled."

"Never a boring moment with the Gilmore's."

" Keep walking Marino, I'll see you later." She said smiling.

"Bye. Gilmore."


	3. The NewYorker p3

Rory is now driving in her car and talking on her cell phone.

"O mom is going to kill me but I don't have any other choice, I have to call Emily."

Rory dials her grandmother's phone number and waiting anxiously till a woman finally answers.

" Hello, the Gilmore residents." A woman with an accent says.

"Hi, there, my name is Rory Gilmore, I'm Emily and Richard's granddaughter, and I would like to speak to Emily if that's possible." Rory said quickly.

"Hold on one moment miss." She hears yelling in the background "Mrs. Gilmore its your granddaughter."

"Yes, thank you Melissa." Emily picks up the phone. "Why hello Rory."

"Hello Grandma." Rory said kindly. " I have a quick…" She was suddenly interrupted by her very domineering grandmother.

" O Rory, I want to hear all about New York. Why don't you come for lunch, Marsha just served lunch and I have plenty."

" I thought it was Melissa." Rory quickly asked.

" Yes, Rory Melissa is her name, now don't be silly like your mother." Emily then quickly yelled over the phone, " Marsha go on ahead and set another place for my granddaughter."

"Grandma I think you really like this one, Melissa."

"I think I do Rory. She's doing a great job."

" Grandma I didn't necessarily call about New York. I have a small favor to ask of you." Rory said slowly hoping no questions would be asked.

" What's that?"

" I need moms birth certificate." Rory said bitting her lip.

"Why in the world would you need that Rory?" Emily asked, shocked at the bizarre request. "I don't think I looked at that thing since we were filling out insurance papers for your mother when she was in the hospital having you."

Rory tried hard to think of lie.

" Mom is…" Rory paused for a moment. " She decided to become a licensed truck driver." Rory quickly said. Then she began to think about what she just said.

"That's absurd, why would your mother be driving a truck?" Emily said becoming annoyed.

"Grandma it's for a charity event in Stars Hollows. She volunteered to drive a truck that would be full of soup."

"Soup?" Emily said asking herself. "Man cannot live off of bread alone, most certainty no one could live off of soup alone."

"Grandma canned soup is a very normal thing to give to needy families." Rory said reassuring her.

"Well fine. Your mother is going to drive a truck. But she doesn't need her birth certificate for that. She just needs her driver licenses." Emily said pacing and fixing a floral arrangement.

" Well grandma she lost her licenses." Rory said turning into her driveway.

" I now see why she needs the birth certificate. What happened to her licenses?" Emily said becoming curious.

" She…She…" Rory couldn't think of anything. While mumbling over her words she got out of her car and began to knock on the door.

Knock Knock Knock…..

" Hold on Rory someone is at the door." Emily said. " Marsha, someone is at the door."

" She lost it in the dryer." Rory said as the door was opening.

Emily said facing the other direction. " Why was it in the dryer?"

Rory hung up the phone and called out after her grandma.

" Hi grandma." Rory said waving.

" My God Rory, its as if you're here." She said looking amazed.

" Well Grandma I am." Rory said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Good God." Emily said startled. She looked and saw Rory. "About time, lets sit down to some lunch and you can tell me the truth about your mother."

Emily went ahead and Rory stayed behind and tapped the maid on the shoulder. " What's your real name?" The maid looked at her and said " Maria."

"Well at least all the names started with the same letter. It's a small improvement. Maria, she likes you." Rory said taking off her coat and giving it to Maria.

Emily walked around and sat at the table.

"Rory tell me what your mother is hiding now." Emily said folding the napkin on her lap.

" Grandma, do you think you can find moms birth certificate?" Rory asked dancing around the question.

" I may be able to. But I would like to know why I need to call the Scotland yard to find a piece of paper." Emily said taking a bit her salad.

" Fine. Mom and Luke and his daughter April are stuck at the New York Immigration station. They need to something to prove there residency and I couldn't find anything of moms. So I need her birth certificate." Rory said taking a deep breath and a big bite of her salad.

"So is she in a jail cell, now as we speak waiting for you?" Emily said with wide eyes.

" Yes." Rory said taking another bite wondering where she's going with this.

"Good." Emily said smiling to herself. "I want to go with you. Of a course I will give you the birth certificate. But I want to go with you." Emily said staring at the middle of the table.

" Ok. But don't you want to know how they ended up there or if there ok?" Rory asked a little bit alarmed by her grandmother's behavior.

" O silly me. How are they?" Emily asked.

"Ok." Rory said.

Emily begins to call out to maid. "O Melissa, I need you to go to Richards filing and look of a Lorelai Gilmore. She's next to the youngest Lorelai Gilmore, you will find."

" Grandma. You have papers on me too?" Rory said looking at her.

"Just a small file." Emily said taking another bite. "Revenge is truly satisfying." Emily said quietly to herself. After finishing there lunch Emily and Rory got on there coats and began to head back to New York.

They both began to walk out when Emily suddenly stopped realizing she forgot something. Rory waited in the car for her grandmother. When she stepped into the car Rory asked her what she forgot.

" Just my camera." Emily said smiling.

Arriving to the New York Immigration Station they waited for Luke and Lorelai and April to be guided out. Standing before Rory and Emily were three humans that most likely could not be recognized. Shredded cloths, mess hair and a very darker complexion due to dirt.

Rory stood there and waved. " Hi Mom." And Emily raised her camera and took a picture. As the flash went off Lorelai blinked and tired to see her surroundings again. " What the hell." She said waving off the dots from the flash. And once her eyes came into focuses she saw her worst nightmare. Her mother standing before with a camera. "Hi Lorelai." Emily said smiling.

" Hi Mom." Lorelai said quietly.


	4. The NewYorker p4

" Hi, Mrs. Gilmore." Luke said waving slightly.

April looked a little confused and asked Luke in a whisper, "Who is Mrs. Gilmore?"

Luke leaned down and answered her, "Lorelai's Mother." 

"O." April said to herself knowing exactly who she was. Lorelai and she talked a lot about her family while they were away at sea and Emily was a common and hilarious discussion between them.

"Hi Luke and April." Rory said kindly taking there papers and leading them to the car. As the group was walking Emily halted. Lorelai turned around and saw her mom.

" What are you doing mom?" Lorelai said rather annoyed.

"I'm waiting for my cab." She said standing perfectly still.

"What?!" Lorelai gasped. "You came all this way just for a picture of me in my black and white stripes."

"Lorelai are you hurt or do you need any legal help?" Emily said simply.

"Well, no." Lorelai said thinking. "I guess me and Luke took care of everything."

" Lorelai, I most likely would have never found out about this except for the fact that Rory needed your birth certificate. Would you have told me?" Emily said looking at her.

"Well, no. I would have buried this misunderstanding so deep into the ground; I would have discovered the second China."

"Lorelai I'm glad your fine. And next Friday when you come for dinner, I'm sure you, Luke, and this young girl April can tell me all about your very auspicious vacation. By the way I don't think you mentioned you and Luke were back together. I have to get going now, I have a DAR meeting in four hours." Emily began to walk to the cab.

"Mom by the way I'm back with Luke and that's his kid April." Lorelai said yelling at her back. "Now you can't say I didn't tell you."

"Lorelai thank you for an explanation to a very observable scene." Emily said getting into the cab.

"Hey, mom." Lorelai yelled back.

"Yes." Emily responded.

"What exactly are you going to do with that picture?" Lorelai said hesitantly.

"Lorelai, it's called Karma. And it's a bitch." After making the comment she took off in the taxi.

"Wow, Grandma learned how to develop a Fergie attitude over the summer." Rory said in amazement of her Grandmas speech.

"She's been watching MTV. Dammit." Lorelai said walking back to the group.

" Come on mom, lets go back to the apartment. You guys can shower and feel like humans again." Rory said walking to the car.

Rory takes the three jail birds back to Jess's apartment.

Lorelai walks out of one of the rooms drying her hair with a towel and walks towards Rory who is in the kitchen preparing some food.

" Ok, remember my obsession with coffee?" Lorelai asked Rory.

" You mean your life long addiction?" Rory said handing her a poptart.

"Yeah, I think I lost it. I haven't had coffee in two weeks. I think I broke the habit." Lorelai said smiling. Rory turned towards the coffee pot and turned around about to yell coffee anyone, when Lorelai comes right behind her with a cup.

"Your habit is as broken as Brittanys." Rory pours her a cup.

"I contemplated in joining her in her G.I. Jane statement when my hair began to smell like a swamp."

"How did you find the cups so fast? It took me a week to figure out their organization." Rory said looking around.

"Babe, its called a sixth sense." Lorelai said taking a sip of coffee. Rory and Lorelai moved into the living room where Luke and April were sitting on the couch relaxing.

"What happened?" Rory blurted out after everyone was settled.

Luke looked at Lorelai and April, " O Rory, its such a long and mind-numbing story, you wouldn't want to hear about it. Let's hear about something more stimulating, like New York. That's stimulating, right? With all the cars and busy bodies and restaurants. How's the traffic by the way? I swore I would never drive in it." Luke finally stopped rambling.

"Come on Luke. I need to know why I had to bail you three out of New York Immigration. I know there's a story here, call it my journalistic intuition." Rory gave him a smile.

"Lorelai, go on ahead."

"Why thank you Luke."

"Well, honey our boat was stolen along with everything we brought with us. We were stuck on the Gulf of Mexico when this happened. We ended up on a fishing boat. At that time we still looked like Americans, before the cave man effect took place. And the fishermen gladly accept us…"

"Rory, lets just say the real reason was your mom wasn't wearing much and the fishermen hadn't seen any women in a few months."

"I had that cute two piece we saw in the mall three months ago at Maurice's."

"O you got that. It was cute."

"Hey focus please." Luke said getting agitated.

"Ok, ok. So the fishermen ported at New York. And well unknown to us it was more than fishing boat. They were also smuggling some immigrants from Mexico into the city. The state thought we were and taken into captivity, where my hair began to smell like a swamp."

"And that was the basic story." April said trying to stop any further questions.

"One thing I don't get is how was your boat stolen?" Rory asked.

"O nothing important, anyone want to watch the science channel." April said taking the remote.

"O come on what happened?"

" Nothing." Luke said turning his head.

"Nope, nothing." Lorelai said looking down.

"Mom, what happened?"

" How's Logan, Rory?" Lorelai said smiling.


	5. The NewYorker p5

" First you." Rory said looking straight at her.

"Fine. I have to tell her guys." Lorelai said looking at them.

"I will never live this down." April said crossing her arms.

"April I'm sorry." Luke pleaded.

"Dad, you should have known the TV lies."

"It was the only time I ever watched TV. The only episode of FRIENDS I ever watched."

Rory looks at the scene.

"Well, me and April were swimming in the ocean when some cute little fish started swarming around us."

"You thought they were cute, I knew exactly what they were." April added.

"They weren't so cute when their evil spirally legs touched April on the leg and began stinging her."

" Jelly fish." April added. " I Should have known they were on the gulf of Mexico, I just didn't think." April said to herself.

" Its ok honey." Lorelai said referring to April. "Anyways April got stung and I went to get Luke. When I told him, he seemed to know what exactly should be done. Before I knew it…" 

April blurted out, "He peed on me. My father peed on me."

" Oh." Rory said quietly.

" Hey, at least it didn't burn after that anymore."

" Dad. You peed on me."

"While we were dealing with this and taking her to the hospital the boat was stolen." Lorelai said getting up and heading towards the coffee maker.

Rory followed her mother as Luke and April quarreled over the event.

"That was a real Huck story, just in the twentieth century."

" It was interesting but I don't think I could have done it without Luke. He kept us safe and made sure we made it." Lorelai said looking on him. "How's Logan?"

Rory took a deep breath. "Uh-O, we've hit a red light on Jesus of Surbia." Lorelai said trying to comfort her.

"Remember the Runaway Bride?" Rory asked. 

"The movie or the one from Georgia?"

" Mom, he asked and I couldn't, I just couldn't." Rory said beginning to break down. Lorelai reached over to her daughter and held her close as the tears of her daughter rain down after being locked away for two months.

"When did the weasel pop you the question?" Lorelai asked Rory as she smoothed over her daughters hair.

"Right after graduation I was still wearing the uniform, I didn't look particularly spectacular. The thready-thingy kept going in my face so I was trying to fix that when he got down on one knee. I looked like a cat whacking at a ball of string."

" I'm sure you make a cute cat Rory. Though I don't know if you could be taught to use the liter box, it took you forever to train you to use the toilet."

"Thanks." Rory said taking a Kleenex from her. " First he told me…

_Ace well done._

I began to leave when he pulled my arm and said wait. I looked at him and the next thing I know he's Kneeling on the ground. He got down on one knee and I lost my stomach. I was so scared. He looked at me and gave me that prince charming smile and said '

_Before we go I need to ask you something. I just want to make it clear I am an ass, no questions asked. I have hurt you and myself in the past. I'm jerk to a lot of people and yes I do push them around. But I know one thing. And that's you. I love you. I think it's been only in the past two years that I have really found myself and that has been because of you. You taught me how to be a better person. I know you're ready to head in your own direction, but Ace, I want to be apart of it. Will you marry me?_

"He then reached up and gave me a simple but elegant ring. A ring every girl would want. It wasn't over the top but it was just right. It was beautiful. O God what have I done." Rory began to cry again.

Lorelai looked at her daughter and nodded her head. "That was a decent proposal, kid."

"I know." Rory said who started to subside from crying.

" What happened next?" Lorelai continued.

" I looked at him and I saw him. But it wasn't the Logan I knew. He just looked so different. The Logan I knew would have never asked me to marry him. At that moment I felt something tug at my heart and I just knew I couldn't marry him. So I said _I can't_. It took him a moment to realize my answer and then he said. _Ok, then._ And he left. Then he came back a few moments later.

"_Why the hell not Rory? Were meant for each other."_

"_I don't know Logan."_

" _Is there someone else?"_

" _No. There's just been you."_

" _Rory I just don't understand. Don't you love me?"_

" _I don't know"_

" _You don't know?! Ok, good for you when you figure it out let me know."_

" _Logan, it was a really nice ring."_

" I called after him as he left. What a dumb thing to say to him." Rory covered her eyes with her hands.

"O, Rory, its ok. No one trained the Gilmore's to turn down proposals. But they should have. It should have been in the _How to Survive as a Gilmore Hand Book." _

"Mom, I still do love him. I'm just not ready to get married." Rory said leaning her head on her mother.

"Its ok Rory, you don't have to be. You have plenty of time. Lets go get some Pizza." 

" Ok." Rory said rubbing her eyes and looking at the ring on her finger.

Lorelai walks out into the living room. " Guys, the Gilmore Girls are famished we need to re-fuel, lets go grab some pizza."

" Good I'm starved too." April said as she began to walk towards the door.

" I guess I really didn't need to pee on April. The stings can be quickly taken care of in many other ways." Luke said staring at the tv.

"Its ok burger boy, lets go."

"Lorelai by the way, pizza will some day kill you." Luke said as he grabbed his coat.

"Luke you say that about everything."


	6. The NewYorker p6

Rory is in the bathroom putting her hair back, while Lorelai is standing next to her putting on her make up and April is checking out her glasses. Luke walks around the corner and sees the scene. He stands in complete horror watching three women in the bathroom getting ready.

"How can you move around?" He asks frowning at them. No one looks over at him but Rory answers.

" We went back-packing through Europe four years ago and saw Rubber Ritchie." Rory said smoothing her bangs to the side.

" Who?!" Luke said looking rather confused.

"Rubber Ritchie." Lorelai said smiling at him. "What a man, a mighty, mighty man." He gives her a blank look.

April sees her father's confusion. "He's a contortionist from Europe."

Luke astonished, "A what?! One of those stretchy crazy folk from the circus?"

"Dad, he has no affiliation with the circus, he's a free lancer." April said now leaving the bathroom.

Rory continues, "We saw him live on the street and mom asked him to make a twizzler. And he did it. For the rest of that day we tried to make ourselves all flexible and stretchy."

"Let me tell you, me and Rory trying to get our feet behind our heads was not a pretty sight. Many a times we feel over on the street. People thought we were trashed. What a mighty man he was." Lorelai says also now leaving the bathroom.

Luke becoming a little annoyed by Lorelai, "I hope your mighty man comment has not other implications."

Lorelai goes up to Luke and kisses him. "Ready meat man?"

"Your done?" He looks at her and everyone else. " Your all done?"

Lorelai looks over at Rory, "Honey, are you all dolled up for your big important up state New York job?"

"Check." Rory said folding her paper.

"And I think Madam Curie is set and ready to go." Rory said looking at April

"I could do a Madam Curie." She said picking up her books.

Luke looks at all the women and leans over and kisses Lorelai again, "You have an amazing knack for distracting me."

"I think I should next take up the art of being a contortionist." Lorelai said teasing Luke.

"Rory it was good seeing you, thanks for the couch and tell Jess we said hi."

"Will do Luke. It was good seeing you. And if I ever got stung by jelly fish I would be honored if you peeped on me and a little mortified but mostly honored." Rory said hugging him.

"Well.. ok ….April lets go." April waves good bye and she and Luke head out of the Apartment.

Lorelai looks upon her daughter and sees the sadness that she still has.

"Your getting good, kid." Lorelai hugs her.

"Plenty of practice." Rory said folding her arms.

"You made the right decision. You wouldn't have made it if it was right." Lorelai said touching her daughters shoulder.

"Still hurts." Rory said holding her bag.

"Its gonna a hurt for a long time Honey. But you'll make it. We're Gilmore's, we always do." Lorelai begins to leave.

"Bye Lavern." Rory said calling out.

"Wait. I'm Shirley. Your Lavern." Lorelai said back.

"Want some coffee, Lavern?" Rory entices her.

Lorelai perks up. "Yeah!" and then realizes. " I'm sick'in Squiggy on you, Shirley."

"Bye Lavern." Rory says as she pushes her mother out of the door.

"Bye." She smiles back at her daughter.

Rory begins to leave the apartment but then realizes she forgot the wrong coat. She runs over to the closet and rummages through them looking for hers. On her quest she knocks a coat and a paper falls out. She looks at and sees her name on it. She slowly picks it up.

Not recognizing the hand writing she opens it and begins to read it.

_Dear_. _Rory,_

_I just met my dad a few days ago, I guess you could say we met. It was really two men grunting to the sound of the Ramon's. But still he came and saw me. And I guess I couldn't resist, I had to know the guy who would come into the dinner and do a few head shakes and then take off randomly. I guess I'm sounding a lot like him now. Rory…I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave. It's just I'm not who I want to be. You deserve something better and its not me. It can't be me…_

_God dammit, I didn't want to leave you. I miss you. You're my best friend. I'm sorry I didn't take you to your prom. I'm sorry I punched Dean and dropped out of school. But I was suffocating. I know it's not an excuse but I'm a screw up like they all thought I would be. You had me fooled for a while; I think that's what I loved most about you. You saw something amazing but sadly it never existed. Well, have a good life. I'm in CA now and I don't know how long I'll be here. _

_Rory….I love you…._

_Rory wait for me, just give me a little time to get it all together. I promise I'll be back for you…no matter what…._

_-Jess_

Rory suddenly drops the letter as her phone begins to ring.


	7. Welcome Back Sugar p1

Welcome back Sugar….

Chapter one.

Rory is walking through a building in upstate New York. Lots of people are running around, papers are flying everywhere and one man is with a speaker shouts.

"People, move it, move it! We don't have all day, 3:00 is the deadline and its, what's the time?" He leans over and asks a shy blond woman.

Quietly she says, "2:00." Then speedily walks away.

"Did you hear that folks, its 2:00 and the only story I have is from the freaki'n intern. Come on people."

Rory continues to walk while watching the scene, and then notices everyone is glaring at her and realizes she's the intern who turned in her article yesterday. Now running from the scene she tries to quickly catch up with James, the guy with the microphone.

" Hey, I see you got my story." Rory said breathing hard.

"YES." He said gritting his teeth. Rory keeps following him. "What is you want Rory?"

"Well, how was my article?" Rory said meekly.

"How do you think Rory!? It was grandiose. What else." He said angrily.

"If it was so good, why are you so mad?" She asked.

"I just wish my fulltime with benefits employees would get with the program."

"So nothing needs to be changed?" Rory continued.

"Nope." He suddenly makes a left. Rory almost runs into the wall hits but makes a sharp turn and runs into him. "Gilmore, watch it! What else do you need?" He said annoyed.

"Well, I would like another story. Maybe one about the immigration protests happening at NYU." Rory said hopefully.

James the dictator stopped for a moment. "Ok, I have a protest story for you. This is the address and it's occurring right now, so I would recommend you get your little hinny over there and get the scoop."

"Thanks. I'll be on top of it Mr. Jameson." Rory said smiling.

He stops and looks at her. "Spider man."

"Yeah." Rory nods.

I love that movie, but don't call me that again."

"What about Perry White?" Rory now continues teasing.

"Gilmore, please get out of my face your annoying." He said turning.

"Bye, Almighty editor and Chief." Rory said turning away with her new assignment.

Chapter 2.

Luke and Lorelai finally leave the house after two days and finally make an appearance back into town. April took a flight back to New Mexico to be with her mother. They decided to walk through town and quietly stop at the Dinner to check on Ceasar.

"They think were dead. I bet Babett called the National Guard again or the Marines to come find us." Lorelai stops for a moment. "I don't think she would but we better call them and check. Were in enough trouble with the government I don't want to make enemies with the army too. They have big guns." Lorelai said now stuffing a bagel in her mouth.

"I hope they think were dead. They can finally leave us alone." Luke said folding his arms while sitting in the chair.

"Lets go you old Grinch." Lorelai said pulling on his hand. And away they go back to town.

Chapter 3.

Rory is driving in her car till she gets to an old abounded building, where lots of cops and people are standing around.

"Don't tell me someone else already has the story." Rory says to herself. She quickly gets out of the car with her pad and pencile. She sees a nice round cop standing with his hands at his waist.

Rory runs up to him and asks whats going on. " This idiot won't jump." The cop says angerly.

Rory stops for a moment and wonder what he means. "So on record, are you saying that the Cops of New York want this man to plummet to his death?"

"O crap, are you a stupid reporter?" The cop turns around.

Rory looks at him, "I prefer a journalist in training."

" Fine. On record, a man has been pacing the building for three hours now. A neighbor saw him and called us. We set up the 'blow up thing' for the man to jump on. But he won't."

" The 'blow up thing'?" Rory looks at him.

" Well, hell if I know, Do you know what its called?" The cop asks her.

"Good point. So he hasn't made any request or any reason as to why he's up there?"

" Nope. He just keeps singing this line, "We will teach our twisted speech to the young believers...we will train our blue-eyed men to you be young believers."

Rory stopped for a moment and thought. This guy wasn't trying to kill himself he was protesting.

"Those lines are from the song 'Clampdown' by the Clash. It was made in the eighties."

The Police officer looked at her. "I don't really remember the eighties." He said looking at her "I had six kids"

" Wow." Rory says looking at her feet.

" Yeah. I know." He says looking at his feet.

"So my good man, I don't think your jumper really isn't a jumper but a protester. Do you think I can get up there?" Rory said walking towards the building.

"He wont' let anyone up there." The police officer warned her.

"I have an idea. Can you get me a microphone?" Sure the police man said walking away.

Back in Stars Hollow…

" Ok. Lets do this." Lorelai and Luke hold hands and walk into the dinner. Not many people they know are there except for Kirk.

Lorelai takes a seat next to Kirk while Luke runs up the stairs. Lorelai sits there for a few minutes waiting for an expression from Kirk but nothing happens. She beings to move around and then moves her hands in front of his face and finally a napkin at his face. Since he won't acknowledged her presence.

"Fine. Kirk, I'm sorry we didn't take you with us."

Kirk keeps on staring but says, "I think I hear the voice of my once good friend Lorelai, but I'm sad to say she is dead. Along with her boyfriend and beloved dinner owning, Luke."

"Kirk were not dead I'm right here."

"I'm afraid you are only a ghost."

"Kirk, I'm not a ghost, watch." Lorelai said as she did the Macarena.

"Lorelai, I knew would never do that dance. It was beneath her."

"Ok. Normally I wouldn't. The Macarena is so last year but I was watching "I love the nineties" this morning."

"Stop. Talking to me. Your dead."

"WOOOOOOOOOOO……I'm dead." Lorelai said making a spooky voice close to his ear.

"Stop it. Stop it." He screamed almost running out of the dinner. Until he ran into Patty as she was coming into the dinner.

"Wow, watch it honey." She said as Kirk had his head in her boobs. " O my god its Lorelai."

"NO it's a Ghost." Kirk shrieked.

"Kirk there not dead." Patty said patting his back.

" I need to go talk to my therapist. Bye." Kirk took off out of the dinner.

Patty now races over to Lorelai and squeezes her till her stomach was at her throat.


	8. Welcome Back Sugar p2

Rory is standing in front of a building where a man may or may not jump. She takes a deep breath and puts the microphone close to her face. She leans over to the cop.

"My mother has reiterated that I have no musical talent. And she's right." Rory said staring at the building.

"Good, Luck." The cop said patting her on the back.

Rory takes one more breath and begins to sing the lyrics to another Clash song.

_" __Darling you gotta let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?  
If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let know  
Should I stay or should I go?"_

Rory stops as the man on the roof stops.

"What in the hell is that?" The man from the roof shouts.

" Tha…ttt.. That's me. I'm Rory Gilmore I'm an Intern with the New York Times."

"Well Rory I'm afraid I can't say I'm pleased to meet you, you sound like a horse in heat."

"Well, you and my Mother would agree on that." Rory said slightly embarrassed. "Can I come up?"

"I don't want anyone up here." He shouts back down.

"Come on, man on Roof let me get the truth behind this very odd Clash-impression-Concert." Rory said smiling.

"Is the fat copper by you?"

"Grr…" The cop said folding his arms.

"Yep." Rory said looking up at him.

"Tell him only you can come up."

Rory looked at the cop and ran up the stairs.

When she got up there she saw a late twenties man with a beard sitting on the roofs edge. She walked closer to him and quickly realized this man was defiantly protesting but in his birthday suit.

"Wow. Man on Roof you have no cloths."

"Please. Don't tell my you're a prude. The least I need right now is a prude reporter." Man on Roof said trying to reason with her.

"Well at least cover Tony and the boy's please." Rory said still covering her eyes.

He walks over the edge and covers himself.

"There nice an snug in there new home. You can open those pretty blues."

"Your very forthcoming aren't you Man on Roof." Rory said while walking over and taking a seat net to him.

"My name is Derek." He said shaking her hand.

"Well nice to meet you Derek."

"So does everyone think I'm here to jump."

"Well, can you blame them, your pacing this roof like the Godfather. But after the Clash song and the vision of your birthday suit, I'm pretty sure your not here to dive for the cement."

"Well, Gilmore, why do you think I'm here?"

"I'm assuming the government didn't give you back your tax refund and now your getting your revenge."

"Well, done my good man Watson." Derek smiled.

"So what's your issue?" Rory said with her pen in the air and her pad on her lap.

"How did you find out? That I was here? No one should have known yet."

"Well my Editor actually told me about you. About and hour and half ago."

" Is James your Editor and Chief?"

"Actually yeah."

" Dam him. He actually listened to me."

" You know him."

" He's my brother."

" Is this some type of joke?" Rory said now wondering if everything she did so far for this story was a waste.

" No. I'm no joke I'm really protesting, making a statement. But I didn't think my brother would send a reporter over here."

"Are you protesting your brother?"

" No. My father actually. You see he owns this land, this building. He wants to tare it down, and I can't let him."

" Why is this building so important too you?"

" Gezzee I don't know, it just is." He said beginning to get up.

"WOWOWOWO" Rory said closing her eyes again.

"Sorry." He said covering himself again.

"How did you end up naked, up here? Was this planned into your protest?"

"No, not really. I kinda got drunk last night and my brother stole my cloths." 

"No wonder he sent me over."

" James and I were here last night remoistening about the past. You see I quite my job yesterday. I used to be a big time architect, it was great, but eventually I got sick of my life. Building homes for uber rich folk who don't deserve it, promoting big corporations, and taking away homes from those with less money. I guess I'm really attached to this place because I grew up here. Me and James both grew up here. I was happiest here. My mom was still alive then and we lived in a two bed room apartment on the sixth floor and James and I used to come up here and play Hockey, until we kept hitting the puck over the roof and hitting Mrs. Bradley on the head. She never learned to not sit in front of the building on the stairs."

"Poor. Mrs. Bradley."

"Then I broke up with my girl friend after five years, I asked her to marry me and I guess she just couldn't deal with attitude on life. Mrs. Gilmore has anyone ever asked you to marry them? Do you know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of body and soul after the love of your life says no?" He said now becoming slightly depressed.

Rory started to begin to freak out; this was not a subject she wanted to talk about. She decided it was time to leave. She defiantly needed a midday drink.

" Hmm…Mr. Roof man, or Derek, I'm afraid I've never been asked. I need to go." Rory quickly gathered her things and began to get up.

" Wait. That's not enough for a story."

"Well there's not really a story here to begin with, I'm afraid. Your story is really sweet and heartwarming. But you've only been protesting for like four hours, that's nothing to what happened during the feminist and civil rights movement." Rory began to walk away.

"Ok Rory you want a story I'll give you one. Come back tomorrow, with food and beer and I'll give you a story."


	9. Welcome Back Sugar p3

Back in Stars Hollow…A massive party is taking place in the return of Lorelai and Luke.

" Wow…They really out did themselves this year." Lorelai said taking a sip of beer.

" There insane." Luke said taking a big gulp of beer.

" Luke Danes. I haven't seen you in twenty-two years. But once I heard you were dead I had to come back to see if it was true." An older man said.

" Coach Hatch? You're still alive you? Its been..well yeah twenty-two years." Luke said shaking his hand.

" My god, sonny you Look good. I'm not trying to hit on you or anything. But for a fourty year old man you look good."

"How have you been? How's the Mrs. Hatch?" Lorelai nudges Luke. "O excuse me, this is Lorelai…my hum…she's my…this…"

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore." Lorelai said shaking his hand.

"Luke Danes beside the language barrier, you did just fine." He said looking Lorelai up and down.

"I see that Mr. Hatch." Lorelai said teasingly. "I think I'm gonna let you two fellows catch up, I need another beer, Kirk is coming towards me again and this time he has scissors. I keep telling him I'm really Lorelai but he just won't believe me." Lorelai said quickly walking away.

"She seems like a good one." The coach said patting Luke on the back.

"She is Luke." Said taking another sip of beer, "Let's go sit, Old man, I want to hear all about your life in Florida."

"Let's just say lots of good fishing, my good man." The two men take a seat on a pinch table in the middle of the plaza and begin to chat about the good old days.

Back to Rory in NewYork...

Rory and notices she missed a call…she sees its Paris.

Rory waits on the phone as it goes through the routine of exactly five rings. Paris will only answer her phone after five rings. She says that people who wait are the ones worthy of talking too. Plus it's a lucky number.

"Hello." Paris says in a quick voice.

"Hey, I saw you called."

"O good, Rory, I'm glad someone returns my phone calls, unlike the Neanderthal sitting next to me."

" Paris I'm sorry, I dropped my phone in the toilet." Dolye whines to Paris.

"What's up?" Rory said turning her car around a corner.

"Well, Doyle is having a boy's night out with his brothers and I think it is just as necessary for me to have a girl's night out. What are you doing?" Paris slightly demands.

" Well…nothing, what did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure. Your still living at Jesses in Brooklyn, right?"

"Yeah."

" I'll come by in three hours."

" Ok, do you have any idea what were doing because I'm kinda tired."

"Rory, quit being so feeble its such an unattractive quality."

"Bye Paris." Rory lays down the phone. She drives up to a Starbucks drive through.

"What can I get you today?" The Starbucks Barista asked her.

"Anything strong, Grande, and hot."

"Ok." The Barista just made a guess and gave her a Grande coffee.

"Thank you." Rory smells the deliciousness of her coffee. She inhales the bittersweet of bold coffee beans. As she sips her serenity, her phone starts to ring again.

"No, go away." She says throwing her phone. Realizing it wasn't going to stop she picked it up.

" Hello?" Rory said rather annoyed.

"I think ever time I talk to you on the phone I think I did something to piss you off." The voice said jockingly.

Rory realizing who it was tries to pull herself together. She didn't know how to respond or talk to him after she found the letter he wrote to her that he never really gave her. She hadn't had any time to process the whole thing, as she was still dealing with Logan and her mother and Luke and then the paper.

"O, Jess. I'm sorry it's just been a long day." Rory said trying to be a little more optimistic.

"Will a free Ramon's T-shirt make you happy?"

"I love T-Shirts." Rory said a little happier.

"So did you get my note?"

Rory began to freak, what note…not the letter right?

"Hmm…."

"Ok, you didn't get it. The dishwasher guy is coming tomorrow, I forgot to tell you."

"So no more prune hands!" Rory said excitedly.

"I though the cost of Lotion was getting a little high, but I thought that was due to Juliann. Guess I was wrong."

"Thanks for the picture." Rory said thinking about Juliann and his many women.

"Your mind, not mine." Jess said easily. "Has Becky been by?"

"Hmm…I don't think so, I haven't been at the apartment much."

"You New Yorker you."

"Have I become a true New Yorker yet?"

"Close my good fellow, close. Hey, if you see her tell her, I found a great artist, he's totally primal. Just what she's looking for and tell her I miss her Judi Dench attitude."

Rory stop and thinks for a moment… "I never really thought of you as a Judi Dench person."

"Hey I guess I changed. We all changed."

"Jess are you trying to imply something about Logan and me?"

"Rory, I just never thought of you as a Logan type girl, but you were. I'm just saying we all change."

"I guess we do." Rory said shortly.

"Rory I just wanted to inform you the ass-crack guy was coming. I'll see you in a week."

"Fine." Rory said a little bit bitterly.

Rory now just sits there staring at her Starbucks coffee. And begins to think, if anything can be the same between them again, can they really be friends again? Ever since she moved in, he has been very pleasant and a complete gentleman. But it's been so static, they no longer talk or hangout like they did back in high school. Did she ruin everything? And what did his letter mean? What did it mean to her? Well absolutely nothing, he was obviously in love with Becky and she no longer had a shot. Not like she wanted a shot anyways. Whatever, she need to get prepared for a night with Paris.

Back in StarsHollow…

"So you coached even after you retired? " Luke said in astonishment.

"Come now Luke you know, no one could keep me way from the field. It was my alcohol. It was good. We had a condo and made plenty of old foogie friends. Mrs. Hatch even conned me into salsa lessons. Your looking at your city wide champ."

" Lorelai, would probably do the same." Luke said looking over at her.

" So what are you and Lorelai exactly?"

" Well. That's a long story Hatch. I don't know if you want to hear all that drama."

" Humor an old man."

" Well, simply we were friends, then lovers, then I found out I had a daughter and she ran off and slept with her ex and we broke up and now were here."

" Wow, you have a daughter?"

"Her name is April, though she now lives in New Mexico and I get her on holidays and things like that, not really bad at all."

"Luke Danes has a daughter?!? That's amazing."

"You don't think I could be good dad do you?" Luke said starting to get a little offended.

"No, I mean…like your uncle…you two had similarities but Luke I'm glad you have a kid, that's the one thing me and Mrs. Hatch could never have. And I know she really wanted them."

"Thanks. So how is she?"

"Luke, she passed on a year ago."

"O, Hatch I'm so sorry. She was a good woman."

"Yes, she was. But me and her had a good long run. I wouldn't take anything back that me and her experienced."

"That's nice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with me and Lorelai so, much has gone down I don't know if we could ever take that step and get married."

"Luke, if she's the one, and it looks like she is, you can get over anything. Trust me, Mrs. Hatch and I didn't have a perfect marriage. When I was in my mid thirties and I was a traveling sales man for a while and Mrs. Hatch got a little lonely. It happened and we moved on. I eventually forgave her."

Suddenly Kirk takes a glass of beer and tells everyone to be quite.

" I just talked to my therapist and I realized death is just around the corner. I can't keep living my life as if I have plenty of time. After I heard about Lorelai's death…"

Lorelai interrupts…" For Godsake Kirk I'm alive, I'll even come over there and pull your hair if you need proof."

"Don't come over here…..fine Lorelai's not dead…but the thought of her death as caused me to think that the only rational thing to do next is for me and LuLu to get married." Kirk gets down on one knee and pulls out a box, " LuLu Snottblocker, we have dated for well a long time and I know its not always smooth. Like when I run around town naked terrorizing the place or when I can't stand to sleep on your sheets because their flannel…" LuLu interrupts Kirk really quick…

"Everyone loves flannel."

"NO they don't LuLu." Kirk says beginning to bicker.

"Amen. To Flannel." Lorelai makes a quick toast.

" Kirk, get back to your proposing." Babett yells at him.

LuLu looks at him astonished. " Your purposing to me?"

Lorelai leans over to Babett, " They truly are a perfect for each other."

"No, kidding hon." Babett whispers back.

Kirk Shhsss them.

" Lulu. I don't want to die without knowing I was married to Lulu Snottblocker. Will you be my Trudy?"

" O…Kirk. I do, I do." LuLu attacks Kirk and they begin to make out and roll around on the ground.

Lorelai bends down to Babett again, "I'm glad I'm back."

Babett makes a face at Lorelai, "For this? Even the spanish porn channel isn't as disturbing."

Lorelai just takes another drink and hmmss…to herself.

Across the plaza Patty is standing with Tom and leans over to him… "I thought it would have been Lorelai and Luke, but at least we get our town wedding finally."

Tom just looks at his beer "This is good beer."


	10. Welcome Back Sugar p4

Rory enters the apartment a little frazzled and bewildered after the long day she had. She peacefully puts down her pack and takes a deep breath, knowing no one is at the apartment and she can now freely scream or throw things if she so chooses to do so. She decides to head for her personal closet as she needs to find a 'girls night out, outfit' to please Paris. Right as she walks past Jesses' room, she hears an "Oh, Bullocks!" She quickly stops and turns around and looks in his room. She's sees Becky painting, some type of retro- abstract form. Becky notices Rory at the door way and quickly takes off her head phones, "Hi, Rory." Becky says

Becky smiles, " I didn't mean to scare you…its just Jesse's room is somewhat of a muse to me."

Rory smiles back, " Well, you're his girl friend, I think that entitles you to paint or do whatever you want in his room. Though I don't really want to imagine all that you do in here… because that's just. How are you?" Rory stops herself.

Becky slightly laughs, "I'm fine. I just kind of miss Jess. I suppose I should be used to the distance. I mean I spend half of my time in London and then he's here. It's…O bloody hell, why am I telling you this?"

Rory just gives her a blank look, "Its fine. I understand the distance issue. Me and my boyfriend…I mean my ex. Logan. He used to live in London and I was living in Harford and it was hard, but we discovered the magic of texting."

" Ah yes, texting is amazing especially in that 'one way.' Some of my best Shags yet." Becky looks at her phone.

"Hmm.. yes texting…great for that. Can I get you anything? Food or water? That's about all we have." Rory trying to divert the conversation away from the image of Jess and dirty texting.

"I'm fine, thanks though. If you don't mind I'll just continue painting for a while." Becky says now gazing back at her art.

" Ok, well continue Picasso." Rory waves again and walks away.

Taking a deep breath she falls to the floor of her closet and turns up her stereo.

Back in Stars Hollow. Lorelai and Luke are walking back to the dinner after the welcome home party.

"Wasn't that great?" Lorelai smiles.

"What?" Luke says confused. "Watching the whole town throw us a live funeral?"

"Well, as morbid as that was I meant Kirk and Lulu getting married." Lorelai leans into Luke a little.

"Yeah, its great for them."

"What do you mean great for them?" Lorelai begins to wonder what's going on in this burger boys head.

"I just don't think everyone needs to get married, Its good for some people but for other people just dating works well. I mean like us dating each other has always been our strong point. Once the marriage bit come into play things got ugly." Luke said ranting

"I guess." Lorelai said a bit confused. They keep walking a little ways and Lorelai begins to think and stops. "Luke, someday I think I would like to get married again. So I guess I should ask you this now before we continue our life long courtship. Can you see us getting married again in the future? I mean not now, we've only been reconciled for two months but someday?"

Luke drops her hand and stops in dead place. He looks down and then at her, he takes a deep breath, "Lorelai, I love you but I don't know that I can ever marry you."

Lorelai steps back and takes a deep breath, " Am I hearing this right? You don't know if you can ever marry me? You haven't forgiven me for sleeping with Christopher have you?" Lorelai says starting to get angry.

Luke begins, "How do I know you won't run back to him again? When things get tough."

"Because I love you and I don't want anyone else. I think Whitney's serenade and' O Captain, My Captain' made it pretty clear." Lorelai now angry begins to walk away.

"See your walking away." Luke says throwing his hands up in the air.

" Luke, its better that I walk away now before I say something I'll regret later. And for your information I'm running home to Paul Anka and a gallon of Ben and Jerry's." Lorelai says walking away.

" Well. Fine." Luke yells at her. He walks into the dinner and yells 'dammit' as he puts the coffee away.

O Baby, O Baby...

A bunch of people are all dancing in a night club scene. Rory comes up to the table where Paris is sipping her drink. Out of breath, "Paris, you should really come out there, it's a blast."

" What do you think Doyle's doing? God if its another woman I'm going to castrate that little Muppet." Paris takes a big gulp of her beer.

" Little Mrs. Piggie and Kermpt not your favorite Muppets in the world." Rory says smiling.

" My mother used to punish me by making me watch them."

"O."

"When I picked you up you didn't really seem into this girls night out. What happened? Hot guy?"

"No…four shots of tequila." Rory said smiling.

"That bad?" Paris looks at her friend.

"Yeah. Just a long day, long summer. Hey order me another shot. Hey do you see the guy in the bannanna suit? I wonder if he'll make me a bananan split. I'm going to go ask him."

Paris grabs her shoulder. " No. That's not a man in a bananna suit, a very ugly yellow suit yes. Your going to sit here and become the rational Rory that I know you are."

" O Paris, shes so boring and her life is so screwed up. Let me be the drunk Rory who doesn't have a care in the world."

A man comes up to the table and looks at Paris. Paris just stares at her drink.

"hi." He says to her.

Paris snaps. " Hey Johnny Cash, don't smooth me over, your not going to take advantage of my drunk friend."

He stops and looks at a very dazed and drunk Rory.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to dance but I see I probably don't." He begins to walk away.

" Yeah, that's right." Paris says feeling a little foolish.

Rory looks at Paris, " I don't think you need to worry about Dolye taking someone home."

" O shut up, you Drunk." Paris looks over the crowd and sees a very familiar face who also seems to have noticed them. As the person gets closer Paris realzes who it is.

" Hey Rory, I think we need to go." Paris tries to move Rory.

"Stop it Paris. I want to have some fun. 'Girls just want to have fun', That's the theme of a girls-night-out. I think you need to be schooled on this concept." Rory gives a drunk smile.

" O crap."

A deep voice says, " Rory?"

Rory turns around and sees that its her ex, Logan. She looks at him. " Ok, Paris I'm ready to go home."

" Ace, man your smashed." Logan smiles.

" Hi, Logan, good to see you, but I think we were on our way." Paris says trying to pick up Rory.

" Yeah. Sure, do you need any help moving her?" He said looking now at a passed our Rory.

Paris tries to move her. " She doesn't look that big but I can't, come on Rory. Move!" Paris tries to lift Rory. " I hate to tell you this but you really need to go on a diet or something." Paris looks at Logan, " Ok, I need some help." Logan picks up Rory and carries her outside and waits for Paris to go get the car.

Logan looks down at his sleeping beauty. " O man, I miss this." Rory moves and realizes he's holding her. " Let me go." Rory breaks free from his grasp. " Sorry." He says stepping back. Rory frowns at him. " Hey why are you getting so angry at me? You're the one who said no. I'm just helping you out." Logan said getting angry.

"You won't leave me alone. You keep calling."

"Rory I just want to know your ok and understand why…"

"Logan I'm fine."

"I don't believe that, why are you getting drunk Rory? That's not you."

"Because its easier." Rory says looking away.

"Rory…"

"Logan it hurts to hear from you, it hurts to see him, or them together. It all hurts all pain. Just call me Pain Killer Jane."

"So your living with Jess?"

"Yes, he's being a good friend and letting me live there."

"Are you in love with him?"

"No, I don't know."

"Are you still in love with me?"

"Yes. But I'm not ready to get married. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Logan takes a deep breath and walks away as he sees Paris driving up.

"Logan!!!" Rory yells.

"Don't Rory, If you really loved me you would have been able to say yes." Logan walks away.

The next day… Lorelai walks to the Dinner and sees a sign says Gone Fishing.

She shakes her head and walks away. She drives up to the inn. She walks to the kitchen to get some coffee. Sookie notices Lorelai sad demeanor.

"What's wrong honey?"  
" He's gone again. He left me." Lorelai sits down and begins to tear up.

"Who?"

"Luke, he's gone fishing." Lorelai says with tears streaming down his face.

"Well, Luke usually goes fishing this time of year, its not unusual. I don't think he left you. Did he say something to you?"

"We fought last night. He said he didn't know if he could ever marry me after the Christopher incident. I just don't know what to do."

"O honey, you two were meant for each other, it just takes time."

"I know, but I don't want to waste me time on him if he doesn't really want me." Lorelai says looking out the window. " He'll be back, its just a fishing trip."

Back in Hardfort on a roof top.

Rory stomps up to the roof.  
" Ok, Derek lets get your interview."

" Aren't we full of roses today?"

" Don't push it. I'm full of spinney and mean things to say about anyone."

" Beer?" he pass one to her.

" Sure." She says and takes a gulp. "Your protest gained more protesters, or is it just a never-ending party?"

" Both." Derek smiles.


	11. Going to the Fishing Hole p1

Fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities. Truth isn't. Mark Twain.

Jess is at the air port with Juliann and Jack. He is in the gift shop examining some of the postcards he comes across one with a poem on it:

_**I Like Canadians**_

_By A Foreigner_

_I like Canadians._

_They are so unlike Americans._

_They go home at night._

_Their cigarets don't smell bad._

_Their hats fit._

_They really believe that they won the war._

_They don't believe in Literature._

_They think Art has been exaggerated._

_But they are wonderful on ice skates._

_A few of them are very rich._

_But when they are rich they buy more horses_

_Than motor cars._

_Chicago calls Toronto a puritan town._

_But both boxing and horse-racing are illegal_

_In Chicago._

_Nobody works on Sunday._

_Nobody._

_That doesn't make me mad._

_There is only one Woodbine._

_But were you ever at Blue Bonnets?_

_If you kill somebody with a motor car in Ontario_

_You are liable to go to jail._

_So it isn't done._

_There have been over 500 people killed by motor cars_

_In Chicago_

_So far this year._

_It is hard to get rich in Canada._

_But it is easy to make money._

_There are too many tea rooms._

_But, then, there are no cabarets._

_If you tip a waiter a quarter_

_He says "Thank you."_

_Instead of calling the bouncer._

_They let women stand up in the street cars._

_Even if they are good-looking._

_They are all in a hurry to get home to supper_

_And their radio sets._

_They are a fine people._

_I like them._

_by Ernest Hemingway_

He thinks to himself how Rory would crack up at this post card. The first moment he ever spoke of his favorite author, Hemingway to Rory he quickly learned of her ill opinion of him. However, he hoped to change her mind as Hemingway _only did have good things to say about her._ He missed those times when he and Rory would spend hours arguing over music and books. Those simple times no longer exist as they both have grown up into different people. He knew who he was now and he like himself all the more. He owned part of a business he wrote one book and now he was working on another, he has an awesome girl friend from London who he loves. He had moved on from Rory. She said No, and that's the end of it. He has moved on, right?

Looking closer at the post card he began to wonder why the Nazi butterflies were attacking his insides. He was ready for Rory to leave, one more week and she would be home back in StarsHallow where she belongs, far way from him.

Juliann looks at Jess and notices him looking intently at the post card.

"Is it that great? Is the cheerleader from Heroes naked?" Jack and Juliann come up to Jess.

Jess quickly pops out of his trance. "Ah, no, just a lampoon postcard." Jess says quickly putting the card away, "Hey by the way the girl from Heroes is like sixteen I would watch it Juliann, you don't want another…"

" Hey!Hey! Shh…It was one misunderstanding; I'm telling the truth I didn't know she was only fifteen."

"So, Jess did you find anything for Becky?" Jack asks Jess as he takes a gulp of water.

" No. Not yet."

"Didn't you find something for Rory." Juliann said flipping through Seventeen Magazine.

"Yeah, A Ramones T-Shirt."

"Hmm…" Jack says to Jess.

"Shut it Dr. Phil, Nothing is going on between us." Jess said becoming defensive.

"I didn't say anything was." Jack says taking a step back.

"She just likes music, for instance the Ramones. It's just a gift for an obsessed band groupie, nothing more and nothing less." Jess said walking away.

Juliann leans over to Jack, "I thought the Ramones was his favorite band. Usually you like to share your favorite things with your favorite people, like how I like to share my knowledge of the Bunny position with my favorite people: Women." Jack stairs at Juliann…

" You're an idiot." He hits Juliann on the back of the head and follows Jess.

Back in Stars Hollow…

Lorelai is finding comfort in Sookie after Luke yells at her and goes away fishing. While she is hugging Sookie a familiar song begins to play in the back ground…_Well, now, take down your fishin' pole and meet me at The Fishin' Hole, __  
__We may not get a bite all day, but don't you rush away. _

_What a great place to rest your bones and mighty fine for skippin' stones, __  
__You'll feel fresh as a lemonade, a-settin' in the shade. _

_Whether it's hot, whether it's cool, oh what a spot for whistlin' like a fool. _

_What a fine day to take a stroll and wander by The Fishin' Hole, __   
__I can't think of a better way to pass the time o' day. _

_We'll have no need to call the roll when we get to The Fishin' Hole,   
There'll be you, me, and Old Dog Trey, to doodle time away… _

Lorelai looks at Sookie, " What's that? Is Jackson singing in the bathroom again?"

"It can't be Jackson were at the inn." Sookie said looking around.

Lorelai looks up towards the sky… "Ok, Luke, Its time to wake up, I can't stand Jackson singing."

Jackson appears and he has a fishing pole and he's singing the theme song to the Andy Griffith Show.

Luke wakes up startled and looks around. He sees he's at his apartment and the TV's on to, The Andy Griffith show. He looks to his left and sees Lorelai sitting in the bed with popcorn and eyes glued to the TV. She notices that hes now awake.

" Sorry, I Couldn't help myself. Its just one of those catchy tunes." She begins to whistle.

Luke waves her down… " What's going on?" He asks a little confused.

Lorelai begins to look more concerned at Luke "Are you ok? Did you drink the Dayquil again?"

"NO!" Luke sits up. "Don't you remember our argument about us getting married?"

Lorelai looks a little shocked, "Were getting married?" Lorelai takes a bite of popcorn.

Luke looks at her for a minute and begins to realize the argument was just a dream.

"Kirk and Lulu are getting married but we haven't discusses this… do you want to get married?" Lorelai begins to become more serious.

Luke stairs at her and abruptly says, "I'm going fishing." He kisses her on the cheek and then lays back down.

" Ok." Lorelai says continuing to eat her popcorn.


End file.
